


Kill of the Night

by jesseheisenburg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, connie eats cheetos, this is all about biracial armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseheisenburg/pseuds/jesseheisenburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert, half Korean and half French, has come to terms with his physical differences, and is content to hide the others. When his friend's cousin moves in, suddenly Armin finds it hard to keep his secret in the dark, even if everyone already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYY this is my first time writing SNK and my first high school au! I got this idea from a headcanon from falloutgirlongirl about Eurasian (Korean/French) Armin, so picture Armin with Korean facial structure and blonde hair.

Armin always felt different in every way possible.

His eyes were shaped differently than all of his friends growing up. They weren’t deep set and perfect ovals like his grandfather. They were like the eyes of his neighbor’s mother, set shallowly into his face with epicanthal folds. But that was the only thing he shared with her. She had long black hair like an oil spill that she passed to her daughter. Armin’s hair was blonde and coarse like his grandfather with dark eyebrows to clash. Her eyes were steely and grey and his were bright and blue. Armin always asked his grandfather why he had his skin, hair, and eyes and someone else’s face. He used to laugh and say that he was just one of a kind.

Armin’s friends always asked him where his parents were. Everyone in the neighborhood had a mom and a dad except him. Some people lived with just their mom and the dad came to visit, or vice versa. Others had lost one parent and hung their pictures on the walls. But Armin was the only one with just a grandfather. There were no pictures of his parents on the walls, they had all been taken down a while ago. They were supposed to come back when Armin was two, but alas, they had found a home in Singapore, or Bangkok, or Dhaka, or Antananarivo, or somewhere else far far away. Both Armin and his grandfather had given up on them years ago.

Armin lived through thirteen years of his life coming to terms with his blonde hair and different eyes and his grandfather. He tried his best in school and tried his best to be the same as everyone else. He poured over ladies’ magazines to learn how to shade his eyelids to make them look rounder, to make his nose sharper, to make his lips fuller. He hung out with Jean and Connie and learned how to play football and other sports that boys shouted about during school.  But as he and his friends got older, he could feel his normailty slipping again.

Jean and Connie took Armin into town to look at women on the street after he turned sixteen, and asked him which ones he liked the best. They nudged him in the side when someone they thought was hot walked past. Part of him wanted to scream ' _none of them, I'm gay you complete assholes_ ', but alas, that's how one ended up bloodied in a ditch somewhere outside of the suburbs. 

“Wow,” Connie whistled under his breath, “I say she’s a ten.” He was referring to a woman across the street, sitting with her legs crossed outside the cafe.

“No way, maybe a seven.” Jean said, and they turned to Armin.

“What do you think, Coconut?”

Armin blushed as he came under the gaze of his two extremely heterosexual friends. He felt nothing when he looked at her. She looked fine to him, maybe her outfit was a little dated, but fine. They always expected some reverent speech about her legs or her ass that he just couldn’t truthfully deliver.

“Uh, I’d say about a...uh five?” They stared at him with blank expressions.

“But...she’s gorgeous!” Connie bored holes through him. Armin started to blush harder as his body heated up under the pressure.

“I guess she’s not my type.”

Jean squinted at him. “They’re never your type. What even is your type?” The staring intensified. Armin got warmer and pulled on the collar of his shirt.

“Um...I don’t know?!” Armin was nervous and dangerously frustrated. “I have to get home or grandpa won’t be happy.” He took off for his house three blocks down.

* * *

Armin didn’t start to cool down until he passed the empty house at the end of his street. It had been up for sale on and off for as long as he could remember, and now was no exception. Some random family was going to move in and out soon.

“Hello, Armin! Lovely day!” Mrs. Ackerman looked at him expectantly as she aired out a comforter.

“Hi Mrs. Ackerman! Hello Mikasa!” Mikasa slid out of the door and off the front porch holding her math binder.

“Did you do the homework yet?” She asked, already halfway to Armin’s house.

“Yeah, I can help you with it.” Armin rushed her into his house and up to his room.

“We’re really cutting this close, grandpa’s coming home in an hour.” Mikasa reached under his bed and pulled out the box. She took out each book, starting with To Kill A Mockingbird, and laying them down neatly on his floor. After she cleared out the protective literature layer, she pulled out the pipe and bag.

“This is a new one…” She held up his pipe. It looked vintage, unlike the one Armin used to keep in the box.

“It’s my grandpa’s. He used to smoke tobacco with it.” He said as he packed the pipe with weed. Mikasa pushed herself on her knees so she could get the lighter out of her tight pocket. Armin took it and lit the chamber. It took him a couple of times before thick smoke came out of the stem.

“Shit, open the windows.” Mikasa hit the child lock and pushed the windows up. Armin put his lips to the bit and inhaled. He ducked his head out the window to exhale the smoke.

“Hand it over, Coconut.” Armin took one more drag before passing the pipe. Mikasa took her hit out the window. They passed the pipe for about twenty minutes before Armin dumped the ash and put everything away. Mikasa slumped down on the floor, humming her favorite song.

“Arrrmin, I’m hungry.” She lightly punched his arm.

“We have ice cream. Cherry Garcia. Your favorite.” Everything he said came in short sentences.

“Yay…” Her voice trailed off and she got up. Armin ushered her into the kitchen and pulled out two spoons and a tub of ice cream. Mikasa took a huge spoonful and groaned when it froze the roof of her mouth. She giggled quietly.

“You smell like weeeed!” She pushed his shoulder, “My cousin is moving here soon. Into that house. That green one at the end of the street.”

“What their name?”

“Eren. Maybe he’s your type...you’re definitely his type.” She wiggled her eyebrows for added effect. Armin sighed.

“Mikasa, I’m not-”

“You know, you don’t try that hard to hide it. I mean, if you just didn’t show interest in girls, maybe I’d think you were asexual-”

“Mikasa...”

“-but I have first hand witnessed you openly staring at another guy’s ass.”

“When have I EVER-”

“Last week when we were all at the park, you were looking at Connie’s ass during soccer.”

“I do not like Connie he literally only eats cheetos.”

“Hey I never said you liked him, you were just checking out the goods.” Mikasa giggled.

“I’m different enough as it is. I don’t need anything else setting me apart.” Armin sighed and braced his arms on the countertop. Mikasa took another spoonful of ice cream and shrugged.

“We’re not that different. I’m half Japanese and you’re half Korean.`”

“At least you look Japanese,” Armin played with a lock of her smooth hair, “and you have both parents.”

“And I’m not gay, so…”

“Mikasa…I don’t know why you keep insisting.”

“Because it’s obvious! Openly staring at Connie’s ass isn’t exactly heterosexual. I get if you’re afraid to come out, but I won’t mind.”

Armin sighed for the umpteenth time. Maybe it was just because she was high, but Mikasa wouldn’t stop bring up his sexuality. It was grating. He just knew that if he told her, somehow everyone would know the next morning. Maybe they wouldn't. Maybe she really would keep it a secret or forget after the high came down. But the risk of anyone else knowing, especially his other guy friends, made his mouth go dry at the mere thought.

Mikasa’s wish for his outing required a trust he just couldn’t bestow on her. It was nothing personal; when the two people in your life who should always be trusted walk out and lie about it, there wasn’t much trust left to give. If he wasn’t totally stoned and at risk of a major voice break, he would have told her to drop it.

* * *

“So do you think he’s ever gonna just tell us, or are we gonna have to pretend like we don’t know forever?” Connie said in between sips of his overly large soda.

“We’ll have to pretend, I guess,” Jean sighed, “he’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

“He stares at your ass sometimes.”

“Yeah, he stares at yours, too. He stares at everyone’s ass.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin finally meet and get busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I updated faster than I thought because storm got school cancelled so I had an extra day lyin' around. Also this chapter gets NSFW at the end bc Armin and Eren are horny bastards

The heat that day was almost surreal. It came off the cars in waves and melted any plastic in its path. Kids were cracking eggs on the pavement just to see if they truly would cook. Mikasa tried to pick up as many boxes as she could so she didn’t have keep doing this for much longer. Eren had _so much_ stuff. She grabbed his last three boxes.

“Where do these go, Eren?” She set them down on his bedroom floor.

“There’s fine. What do you wanna do now?”

“Huh?” Mikasa was confused. “There were still boxes left in the truck.”

“That’s my dad’s medical stuff. He wouldn’t let us touch it if we asked.”

“Oh…” There really wasn’t much they could do today. It was too hot to even think about going outside. Maybe Armin still had ice cream. And maybe weed.

“I want you to meet someone.” She said and escorted Eren down the street.

“Is this your best friend or something?”

“Yeah, and he’s totally your type, too.” She winked.

“Is he gay?”

“Well…” she thought for a moment, “he says he isn’t but like...it’s obvious.” Eren looked dubious.

“Obvious?”

“Well, he doesn’t like girls. At all. And sometimes he stares at guys’ asses. It kinda sounds like he’s afraid to come out. Maybe if you work a little magic…” She grinned and elbowed him.

* * *

Armin was just too damn hot to care that his shorts were only two inches long. Part of his ass was even showing, but it’s not like it mattered. He planned on sitting on said ass in front of the air conditioner for the rest of this heat wave.

Some one came to the door. Armin groaned and got up. He knew it was Mikasa, so he didn’t care about his body-hugging tank top or his tiny shorts. He opened the door slightly.

“Come in quick before the heat comes in.”

Mikasa quickly ducked in and pulled someone else in behind her. She had brought a boy in with her. Armin blushed. Both of his legs were completely bare, and the back of his shorts just barely covered his ass. If he shifted the right way, they didn’t cover it.

“Is this Eren?” He asked, thanking every god that he didn’t squeak or tremble. He was already embarrassed about his shorts and _good god_ was Eren attractive. He smiled and he had _dimples_ and _arm muscles_ and Armin bet he had great abs under that shirt and-

“Eren, this is Armin. He helps me with math sometimes and he has good weed.”

“Had.” Armin stressed. “I had good weed.” Mikasa looked visibly disappointed. “But I have more ice cream!”

Armin walked them into the kitchen and got the ice cream. He stuck a spoon in the rest of the cherry garcia and handed it to Mikasa. He gave himself chocolate and awkwardly turned to Eren. Armin cleared his throat.

“Which flavor do you want?”

Eren’s eyes snapped up to meet his. His face went red, like he had been caught doing something. _Wait.._.Armin thought.

“Uh...chocolate?”

_Was he…_

“Okay, coming right up.”

 _Staring…_ Armin gave him a bowl of ice cream.

“Uh, thanks.” Eren smiled and laughed awkwardly.

_At my ass?_

There were a few moments of palpably awkward silence as they ate their ice cream. After a minute or two, most of the ice cream had melted in the heat. Eren’s eyes were avoiding anything within a five feet radius of Armin. Armin’s cheeks were red, and obviously not because of the heat. Mikasa stretched and smirked.

“So Eren, you like what you’ve seen?”

“What?!” Eren looked bewildered and embarrassed.

“In town so far,” Mikasa continued. “Have you liked what you’ve seen in town so far?”

“Oh. Yeah. It’s nice here.” He blushed more. Armin felt kind of bad for him. Mikasa was obviously pressuring him to say something and Eren was obviously embarrassed.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” he said, hoping to give Mikasa and Eren some time to talk about what was going on. He just hoped that she wouldn’t make him uncomfortable like she did to Armin on a regular basis.

* * *

Eren was ashamed to admit that he watched Armin leave. And he thoroughly enjoyed his watch. Mikasa had said that Armin was his type, but he still wasn’t fully prepared. When Mikasa dragged him inside and he got a good look at him, he was floored.

Armin was _gorgeous_. He had toned, long legs that were completely bare thanks to his tiny shorts. His tank top hugged his body, showing off the curves and hollows of his stomach. Eren liked with the way Armin’s long hair framed his pretty face and tickled the tops of his shoulders.

But Eren immediately fell in love with Armin’s eyes. They were a beautiful, deep blue, but the tops tapered in like Mikasa’s. They were mysterious and unique; Eren had never seen eyes like his. Armin looked at him, his face set with a cute blush.

“Is this Eren?” Eren was afraid to speak. His throat was dry and he knew he would say something stupid.

“Eren, this is Armin. He helps me with math sometimes and he has good weed.” Eren nodded and smiled nervously.

Armin said something about weed and ice cream turned to lead them into the kitchen and _holy shit_. Those shorts did not leave much to the imagination. Eren could see the curve of his ass that the shorts didn’t cover. And it was a nice ass. A really nice ass. Eren couldn’t take his eyes off of it as they walked into Armin’s kitchen. It took everything he had not to reach out and grab it. Suddenly, Armin turned around and faced him.

“Which flavor do you want?” Eren quickly removed his eyes from the vicinity of Armin’s shorts and blushed.

“Uh...chocolate?” Armin squinted at him slightly, like he was thinking. _Busted_ , Eren thought.

“Okay, coming right up.” Armin scooped a generous amount into a bowl and handed it to him.

“Uh, thanks.” A blush returned to Armin’s cheeks.

As they ate the ice cream, Mikasa started prodding him with uncomfortable questions. His face heated up and he was afraid that he would say something embarrassing about Armin and his cute face and nice ass.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” Armin said as he left, probably for the bathroom.

“So, what do you think?” Mikasa said quietly, scooching closer to him.

“Well, uh…” Mikasa’s smile spread, “he’s really cute.”

“Cute? That’s all?”

“Ok, he’s really hot. But I don’t think he’s into me.”

“Oh no, he’s into you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he was like drooling when he saw you. He just likes to keep it hidden, like I said.” She took another spoonful of ice cream. “The problem is that he doesn’t want me to know because he doesn’t trust me. So we have to get it so you two can spend time alone.”

Eren took another spoonful and thought about it. He would definitely like some time alone with Armin.

 

 

* * *

 

“Are you guys done with your ice cream?” Armin appeared at the doorway.

“No.” Mikasa turned her body to shield her carton from him.

“Uh, yeah,” Eren looked at Mikasa who threw him a loaded stare, “but I’ll take in my dish.”

Armin shrugged and turned for the kitchen. Eren followed close behind, but far enough behind to get another good look at his ass in those shorts. When they got to the kitchen, Armin took his bowl and ran it under the sink.

“So, Eren, what do you like to do?”

“I, uh, play guitar. And I like speaking spanish.” Armin watched Eren push some hair off the dark skin of his face and wondered if he had learned spanish at school or home. “Uh, that’s it I guess.What about you?”

“I bake a lot for a shop here. And I speak French and read I guess.” They were both palpably nervous. Armin tried to think of something they both could probably talk about.

“Do you smoke?” It was the only thing he could think of. If Eren was anything like Mikasa, he could build a friendship just with this question.

“Cigarettes or pot?”

“Pot.”

“Yeah, sometimes. Not recently with the move and all.” Eren looked somewhat devastated when he admitted this. Armin had a chance to make a move, right here and now. He was kind of panicking on the inside. He had never tried to flirt with anyone before, but he was going to roll with it.

“Well,” he got closer to Eren so he could whisper, “I kinda lied to Mikasa. I still have some weed left…” Armin got his face a little closer to Eren’s and stared at him with the best sultry eyes he could muster, “...if you want some.”

“Oh,” Eren was blushing as he brought his hand to rub at the back of his neck, “sure.”

“Come over tonight at eleven.” Armin couldn’t even believe himself. He was smiling in that weird sultry way that you only see in the movies. He was being _flirtatious_. Eren smiled back at him. He was mimicking that sexy smile and Armin felt like he was going to drown in the tension and the possibilities of that coming night.

“Hey Eren, I think your mom wants to move more stuff.” Mikasa said as she walked into the kitchen. She crushed the empty carton and threw it out.

“Alright, let’s go.” Eren started after Mikasa, but he turned around and winked at Armin.

“See you later.” He smiled and closed the door after himself. When he was sure they were gone, Armin slumped against the counter. _Holy shit._

* * *

 

It got colder once the sun went down. It was one of those summer nights that people made bonfires on and watched the stars. Armin was trying not to panic. It would be easier once he was high, but he was still freaking out about being sexy. He had never in his life actively tried to be sultry and attractive.

He took a shower so that he didn’t smell and look sweaty. He used extra of his minty shampoo to make himself smell nice and clean. The front door opened while he was baking pound cake to sell tomorrow and he almost had an aneurysm. Luckily, it was just his grandfather coming home from work. He came into the kitchen to throw out the wrapper for a sandwich.

“Comment était ton travail aujourd’hui, grand-père?”

“Eh…” He shrugged, as if to say “what can you do”. “Qu’est-ce que tu fait?”

“Gâteau,” Armin showed him the cooling loaves on the counter, “pour demain.”

“Tu travail trop dur pour un gamin.”

“Je ne suis pas un enfant!” Armin frowned. His grandfather seemed to always forget how old he was. “J’ai seize ans. J’aurai dix-sept ans en six mois.”

“Toujours un gamin.” His grandfather chuckled. He shuffled out of the kitchen and towards his room on the first floor.

“Bon nuit, Armin.”

“Bon nuit!” Armin knew as soon as his grandfather got into bed, he would fall asleep and stay asleep until five.

He still an hour until Eren came. Once the loaves were done cooling, he wrapped them up and went upstairs. He was glad he had the upstairs to himself. He didn’t have to worry about the smell of the weed or any...possible noise making that could happen. Armin blushed.

He got to his room and tidied up, pick up socks and shorts and books. He had vacuumed earlier and now he just quickly sprayed some febreeze. He looked in the mirror. Obviously this look had helped him earlier. He didn’t have any smaller shorts, but he did have a smaller tank top. It was just as tight, but it was slightly too short. His hipbones came out from under the hem.

Armin couldn’t help but notice that Eren kept staring at his ass. He turned to the side in front of the mirror and pulled the shorts up a little in the back. He ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth, though his breath wouldn’t matter after he smoked, and he heard the tiniest knock on the front door.

* * *

 

Eren was beyond nervous. Armin answered the door quickly and ushered him up the stairs.

“What about your parents?” Eren asked, genuinely curious why he Armin wasn’t being super careful.

“My grand-père’s a heavy sleeper. Come on.” Armin pulled him into a room on the second floor and shut the door behind him.

“Can you open a window?” He asked and Eren went to the the closest one. Armin was bent over pulling out a box from under the bed. Eren had to try very hard not to look at Armin’s ass as he wiggled to get the box out. He searched through it before pulling out his weed and pipe. Armin handed him his smoking equipment.

“Can you pack it? I have to find a lighter.” He said as he moved to a desk to paw through the drawers. Eren did as he was asked and Armin came back with the lighter. He handed Armin the pipe for him to light. He moved to the window and stuck himself out as he lit it. Thick smoke started to finally come up.

Armin handed him the pipe as he held in his last hit. He watched, mesmerized, as the smoke crawled out of Armin’s mouth and over his nose. Eren stuck his head out the window as he took his hit. They kept passing the pipe, and eventually they were both sandwiched in the window.

“Have you ever shotgunned before?” Eren asked.

“No, what’s that?” Armin frowned. Up until this point, he thought Mikasa and Connie had taught him every smoking related term in the book.

“It’s where one person takes a hit, and then the other person kinda,” Eren made a non descript gesture with his hands, “takes their hit out of their mouth.”

“Oh.” Armin blushed. “Do you want to show me?” If that wasn’t an open invitation for kissing, then he didn’t know what was. Eren smiled.

“Sure.” He took the pipe and took a long drag. He gestured for Armin to come closer. He scootched really close and opened his mouth. Eren exhaled the smoke and Armin inhaled. Their lips were touching lightly. Armin placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder to steady himself, but he slid it up onto the base of his neck. After all the smoke was gone, Armin looked down into the pipe.

“There’s one more good hit left.” He looked at Eren. “Wanna do it again?” Eren smiled and nodded. Armin took a long hit and exhaled into Eren’s mouth, which was slightly closer than last time. As Eren inhaled the smoke, Armin dumped the ashes out of the pipe with one hand. He was still pressing his lips softly to Eren’s.

Finally, the smoke cleared, and neither of them moved their lips away. Eren darted out his tongue to wet his lips, as if he forgot they were connected there. Armin let out a shaky groan as Eren bit his lower lip. As he bit and pulled, Eren’s upper lip closed over Armin’s, and then they were kissing.

Armin put down the pipe so he could throw both arms around Eren’s neck. Eren ran his hands up and down Armin’s sides, once over the cotton of his shirt, then slipping under. He hooked his fingers on the hem and pulled it up over Armin’s head.

Armin removed his hands from Eren’s neck and did the same. He ran his hands over Eren’s chest and abs. It was unfair how good he looked with no shirt. He wrapped his arms around his neck again and pressed them together. It was bare skin on bare skin and it made everything that much more desperate.

Armin was focused on kissing well, sliding his tongue there, grinding his teeth on Eren’s lips every so often. Eren had pulled Armin onto his lap and was grinding into him. Armin could feel Eren’s erection through his loose athletic shorts and he blushed. Armin’s own erection was constricted by the thicker material of his shorts, but it was still very noticeable.

Armin wanted to move this alone and get them onto the bed, so he pushed his ass back on Eren’s crotch. Eren groaned and grabbed Armin’s hips. He moved Armin on his hips to repeat the action.

“Eren, bed please.” Armin climbed off his lap and led him onto the bed. He pushed Eren onto it so that he was sitting, and Armin climbed on next to him. They started sloppily kissing again, and Armin palmed Eren’s cock through his pants. Eren moaned loudly into the kiss.

He shifted his head to press kisses to Armin’s neck. He took some of the soft skin into his mouth and sucked it gently, occasionally grazing his teeth on it. Armin moaned and sighed every time Eren bit and bruised the flesh of his neck. He continued to press on Eren’s cock through his shorts.

“Armin, _please_ …” Eren gasped when Armin ran his fingers on the outline of the head. Armin smiled, extremely pleased with himself. He reached his hand under the elastic of his shorts to find a somewhat unsurprising lack of underwear. He pulled Eren’s cock out. It was bigger than Armin had expected, which scared him a little bit.

“I, uh, wait here.” Armin got up and grabbed a bottle of lubricant from his bedside table. He turned back and saw Eren leaning back on his bed with his dick out. Armin started laughing quietly.

“What’s so funny?” Eren looked genuinely concerned as Armin sat down next to him.

“You just looked silly.” Armin said as he poured some lubricant onto his hand. He ran the hand over Eren’s cock to get it slick and Eren looked like he had seen god.

“Shit, Armin…” He groaned, burying his face back in Armin’s neck. Armin closed his hand around the base of his cock and started to pump from base to tip. Eren moaned and gasped into the bruising skin  of Armin’s neck. He snaked his hand down to Armin’s painful erection and started to palm it.

“Eren!” Armin gasped and bucked his hips into the touch. Eren undid the button and fly of the shorts and pulled out Armin’s cock. He took the bottle of lubricant and used some to slick up Armin’s erection. Armin moaned as Eren pumped his cock. He was still biting his neck, sometimes moaning into the flesh. Armin was moaning, too, but softer, sometimes whimpering.

“Armin, god, I’m close.” Eren had stopped biting and was just resting his forehead on Armin’s jaw, panting. Armin tightened his grip and Eren cried out.

“Shit, Armin, I’m gonna…” He panted, and tightened his grip on Armin’s cock. Eren came first, crying out and panting, all over Armin’s hands. He shifted his head to bite down on Armin’s clavicle, and he moaned and came on Eren’s hand and arm.

Armin got a towel for his hamper and wiped off all the cum and lubricant before handing it to Eren, who did the same. He pulled off the tiny shorts and climbed onto the bed with his shirt, and Eren pulled up his shorts and joined him.

“Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t tell Mikasa about this, ok?” Eren curled his arm around Armin’s midsection.

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translation:  
> "How was work today, grandfather?"  
> "What are you making?"  
> "Cake"..."for tomorrow."  
> "You work too hard for a kid."  
> "I'm not a kid!"..."I'm 16 years old. I'll be 17 in six months"  
> "Always a kid."  
> "Good night, Armin."  
> "Good night!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update every weekend, but I'm walking right into finals so the first couple weeks could be rough. Thanks for reading! I'm on a tumblr at bisexualreiner.


End file.
